You and I
by SilverSharpie3
Summary: It's been two years since Drew broke up with May, and now he's back in town... but this time, he's not leaving without her. Inspired by Lady Gaga's "You and I"


**A/N: First oneshot! Yay! I thought of this while listening to "You and I" by Lady Gaga and it kind of came naturally after that. **

**This one's a bit different from all my other segments where I use songs. Instead of putting the whole song in, I put a bunch of little snippets in. I highly recommend listening to "You and I" if you haven't heard it already.**

**I don't own Pokemon nor the song "You and I"**

**Rated T for _mild_ sexual referencing and swearing (if you've read any of my other stories, you should be fine reading this one)**

**And without further babbling, here is You and I :)**

* * *

><p><strong>You and I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's been a long time since I came around<em>

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leaving without you…_

Walking down the streets of Slateport, people looked twice at me to check that I was really Drew Hayden. Some of them squealed and pointed at me, which I understand is only natural. After all, I am quite handsome. Others just stared at me in awe, which is also understandable; I am a widely known top coordinator and my family is very prominent in Hoenn. But the most loyal Slateportians were the ones who gave me the nasty looks, which, sadly, is also very understandable.

For the past two years, on my various stops around Hoenn giving lectures and signing stuff, I have specifically requested_ not _to stop in Slateport. My memories of Slateport were just too bittersweet. This city was just so blatantly connected with her in my mind.

I pass the beach where I first met her and memories from twelve years ago flood my mind.

It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too bright, and the air was very mild and comfortable. It was the kind of day that made you want to go to the beach.

Slateport was famous for its white-sand beaches and gentle, rolling waves, though I wasn't too much of a beachgoer. Usually when I went to the beach, I would just sit around and watch various beach antics. My friends in LaRousse always said I was mentally deranged for not scoping out hot girls while I was doing my beach watching but I didn't feel the need to have a girlfriend at ten years old.

The private hotel I was staying in had its own private beach so there were few antics to be watched so I let my eyes drift over to the section of public beach to my left. There wasn't anything particularly unusual. So far, I was finding today to be a very boring day.

Then, I saw her. She came in with that dunce, the older guy, and her brother. From the moment I saw her, she piqued my interest and I watched her every move like a stalker. She amused me with her failed attempts at Silver Wind and other contest moves. I found her interesting with her klutzy nature and naïve airs.

And so I watched her closely. I watched her move over to my beach. It was only destiny that the frisbee happened to fly my way. When she came up to me, I felt myself twist into knots. She had to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen at ten. Naturally, I didn't know what to do at that point. I never felt that way before; I never had a crush. I identified the feelings as enemy feelings, which must be killed off immediately. My natural defense was to tease more than I usually do and be a jerk.

In no time at all, I had twisted her into my rival. At that point in life, I was content with having her in my life and knowing that I wasn't just another person to her.

I finally find my way to the café where she works part-time and sneak in through the side door.

The lighting was dim, making it hard to immediately spot her, but since it was a small café, I didn't have to look far. She was standing behind the counter where she works as a barista wiping off the counter. I sneak up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Eek!" she shrieks, jumping a bit. I take my hands off and she turns around to face me. "Drew," she whispers softly. "What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice trembling a bit.

"I'm here for you," I reply, trying to hide the fear that was beginning to swell inside of me. What if she rejects me? I don't think I could live with the knowledge that she doesn't love me.

_He said, "Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love for the first time and you said to me…_

She bit her lip and picked up her cleaning rag. Then she slid past me and walked over to a table before she began cleaning it. Behind the table was an old, worn, brown couch. I looked at it grimly. It was the couch where we first went at it.

"Can you not stand behind me while I'm cleaning?" she asked. "I feel like they're in my butt area and it's really uncomfortable."

"Be modest, May. Your butt's not anything spectacular," I said, unable to resist teasing her and pushing her buttons.

She turns around and glares at me. I know I've gone too far. "Okay, okay! Enough evil eye! I get it! Where should I sit?"

"Just sit on the couch," she replied before going back to cleaning.

I sit down on the couch and run my hands over the worn, brown fabric. It was just as soft as it was a couple years ago, though it didn't feel right without her being right beside me.

"You know, this is where we first —"

"Had sex with each other. I know. It's not like I don't see that couch everyday and think of you."

I felt my heart swell at that statement. It was knowing that she thought of me everyday that made my task seem far less daunting than it was a minute ago.

"So why are you here, Drew?" she asked again.

"I told you. I'm here for you. I want you back."

"You broke up with me two years ago. How do you know I don't already have a boyfriend?" she questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

I fumbled for an answer to that. Truth is, I was an idiot, but my pride kept me from revealing that. Instead, I lamely replied, "We have so many memories together." Then I paused and added, "If you won't take me back as your boyfriend, I still want to at least be friends."

"And why are you asking me now? Why couldn't you have waited for me to finish my shift, or at least go on break?"

I look around, pausing. I really don't know how to answer that question. I was just so caught up in everything else, like sweeping her off her feet, I didn't really think out the details. I decided to tiptoe around the question and answer it in a slightly different way.

"There's something about this place. This was our café. This couch right here was our make-out spot. It screams us."

_Something, something about this place_

_Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

* * *

><p>May slid her keys into the lock and twisted them giddily. "I've never broken into the café before," she giggled.<p>

I smiled at her childishness. She was amused by the smallest things in life and rarely did anything bad. I pin her against an empty spot on the wall and playfully purr, "Looks like I'm a bad influence on you."

She giggled again and led me to the couch. From the side I was sitting on, the faint moonlight drifting in from the windows illuminated her face perfectly, bringing out her facial features and making her large, sapphire eyes even larger and bluer than normal. Her hair cascaed down her back in perfect, shiny layers and her makeup was light. There was only a small amount of eye makeup and lipstick.

"You look amazing," I whisper softly.

She was about to reply to that, but I made haste and pressed my lips up against hers. It was a gentle kiss, nothing too harsh, but it was just as loving.

When we finally broke apart, we sat in silence for a minute or two, just staring at each other, listening to the sound of silence, which was occasionally broken by the sound of a passing car. Her lipstick was slightly smeared and I knew there was probably some on my face as well.

"I love you, Drew," she whispered softly before going back in for more. This time, it was a bit rougher, but it was still a gentle kiss.

This time, I broke it apart. "I love you too, May." Then I kissed her again, and all I could think was, we're going to be together forever.

_Yeah, something, about, baby, you and I_

* * *

><p>May looked at me with her sapphire eyes. They were swimming with mixed feelings. I could read her like a book. She was confused whether she should follow love or follow the hurt she felt after I broke up with her.<p>

"Please, May," I begged again. "Please say yes. You know we're perfect for each other. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. We showed it when we were ten, freaking years old. Please!" Then I paused for a minute to make sure she was following me. "There's something about you and I."

She took a deep breath, her eyes still uncertain.

"I won't leave this town without you," I said firmly, "and these damn Slateportians keep giving me the evil eye, but then again, you are the reason why I never visited Slateport."

She was silent, distantly staring off at a spot in the wall. "Then why'd you break up with me two years ago?"

I grabbed her hands and turned her to face me. "That was the _worst _mistake I've ever made, and I regretted it more and more every day. I broke up with you because my parents didn't approve of you. They wanted a famous, rich bride, not a girl who's the daughter of a somewhat famous gym leader." I paused and looked straight into her azure eyes. "I can't live without you, May. I can't. Life's been miserable. Gary tells jokes about these girls he hooks up with and how desperate they are and all I can think about is you. All the songs I listen to remind me of you. I want you back, May."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her perfect lips. "You've never begged and groveled like this before," she remarked.

I laughed, the first real laugh I've laughed in two years. "I never had to," I replied. "Most girls just come naturally to me. You were always the exception, but chasing after you amused me when we were younger. It took me six years to finally get you to go out with me," I recall.

* * *

><p><em>Something, something about the chase, six whole years…<em>

"And your Sinnoh Grand Festival winner is… May Maple of Petalburg City!"

The look on May's face was priceless. Notes of happiness and euphoria lit up her angelic features. I couldn't help but smile myself at her happiness. She had just won her second Ribbon Cup with a victory over me.

She ran onto the battlefield and fiercely hugged her Beautifly. I walked onto the battlefield in a calmer manner, picked up Masquerain, and stroked him.

"You did great today," I said softly. I know it wounded his masculine pride to lose to the Beautifly he's been in love with for the past six years.

"Maaa," he said softly.

"Then you ask Beautifly," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Maaaa! Rain, rain!" he protested.

"Fine." I returned Masquerain back to his Pokeball and walked up to May. I tapped her on her shoulder and quickly got down on one knee and pulled out a bouquet of roses before she turned around.

"Drew!" she said, her voice slightly confused and shocked. "What are you —"

"May Maple, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and a smile began to rise to her lips. "Drew Hayden, yes I will," she said, taking the bouquet of roses.

The audience let out a simultaneous "Awww."

I stood up, my heart soaring with happiness. I leaned in, careful not to squish Beautifly, who was still in May's arms, and gave her a kiss. I didn't care I didn't win the Ribbon Cup; I won something much better. I finally won her heart…

* * *

><p>… only to lose it four years later. And here I am, two years after losing her heart, begging her for it back.<p>

She took a deep breath. "What made you change your mind?"

I smiled. "Got my inheritance, did something scandalous, got disowned," I reply with a Cheshire-cat-like grin.

"Why'd you wait so long to get your inheritance?"

"My old man wouldn't fork over the money," I said with a bitter laugh, "but I rightfully won the lawsuit against my own father. That was the last nail in his house of hate against me and disowned me. Saved me months of grueling and planning to work out a way to please my family and you. My mother is appalled by the whole affair, but she approves of you. As for my father, I don't give a damn about him."

"You alienated your family… just so you could have me?"

I nodded. "And I don't intend on losing you again," I said firmly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box. "May Maple, will you marry me?"

She bit her lip in hesitation, which I can understand since we haven't seen each other in two years.

"Just put the poor man out of his misery already!" one of the café customers shouted.

She couldn't help but smile at said-customer's brashness. Her azure eyes flashed a pensive, remembering shade. Her lips drew up into a smile and she replied, "Drew Hayden, yes I will," before leaning in for a kiss.

The happily married couple left the reception in a white, Ponyta-drawn carriage decorated with fake, ruby and emerald roses, and real, pungent roses. They were happily nestled in each other's arms, their noses touched together affectionately. Tomorrow they would be honeymooning on a tropical island.

"And this time, I'm leaving with you," Drew thought happily as they rode off in the moonlight.

_It's been a long time since I've came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leaving without you…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some business-y notes…**

**There will definitely be one more update for Forever and Always before school starts for me but I can't say the same about Teenage Dream since the chapters for that are a lot longer than I usually write for Forever and Always.**

**With that being said, once school starts (I'm going into high school! Freshman! Wish me luck!), updates with be a lot slower than they are right now and probably a lot shorter so don't expect too much from me. I might, however, put out some more oneshots I've been playing around with in my head… we'll see.**

**I am also going to delete Love Like Woe because honestly, I don't even know where I'm going with that one anymore :P It's been so long since I even looked at it.**

**So that's about it. Hope you enjoyed my little oneshot(:**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Silver :)**


End file.
